Pokemon Big Brother 3
| seasonrun = Summer 2014 | numberofhouseguests = 16 | winner =Isaiah | runnersup =Lyra | returnees = | video = | previousseason = Pokemon Big Brother 2 | nextseason = Pokemon Big Brother 4 |numberofdays = 48}}This is the 3rd season of Pokemon Big Brother. Twist *Season 3 featured the first big twist that completely changed the game. Each houseguest had to be formed into duos and they could win HoH together and be nominated together, and the nominee that was saved was immune until the twist was over. On Week 3, the remaining duos were randomly switched up and the HoH winner's partner would not be Co-HoH, but only immune. On Week 4 and onward, the twist ended and the remainder of the game was back to normal until Week 8 when the twist made a temporary week-long return. Cast Returning Houseguests This season featured 4 returning houseguests, all as their previous Pokemon. Two from each season join together. One was a duo (Auran and Lyra), while one was a rivalry (Blue Motion and Marsh), but they were paired cross-season in the beginning of the Dynamic Duos twist. Placements Voting History *The winner of HOH for their duo will break any ties, like Lyra in episode 3. *Castform & Igglybuff were named the "Power Couple". A "Power Couple" had the sole power to evict another couple from the House. Castform & Igglybuff chose to evict Chespin & Fennekin on Day 5. *Blue Motion, Marsh, Auran, and Lyra joined the game after Gliscor & Flareon made their nominations on day 5. *On Week 3, Duos were switched. New duos are stated by their letter (A, B, C, D, and E) *Because Lyra was the Pokemon who won the HoH for her duo, she got to break the tie in votes and not Darbie. *Week 4 and onward has ended duos. Everyone is individual now. *Lilligant is the only houseguest who didn't get to participate in the week 4 HOH competition, therefore she was given immunity. *Serperior was a saboteur who had to make it to final 10 to win a prize. She was walked earlier than expected due to other houseguests in the game taking things too far because of her, but "plans" deemed she wouldn't have gone that week anyway, therefore she wins. *Blue Motion was arrested for doing drugs and underaged driving, and was caught during the game. Therefore she had to leave the game. *Week 6 was decided to be a "double eviction" with Gliscor and Neon all leaving the game. Both were sent to jury as its first members. *Week 8, the duos twist temporarily returned. The partner of the HOH was safe, while if a veto is used, an entire duo will be taken off and replaced by the other duo, even if someone in that duo won PoV. The duos of this week are represented by the letters X, Y, and Z. Dynamic Duos Weeks 1-2 Bizarre Duo Bubbly Duo Racy Duo Lively Duo Forsaken Duo Humble Duo Veteran Duo #1 Veteran Duo #2 Week 3 Golden Key Holders Week 8 Trivia *In 2019, over 5 years since this game has been played, Host Ace has gone on to meet both finalists in the same year. He met Isaiah in June, and then met Lyra (Megamanx3able) in October. Category:PBB Seasons